<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>island in the sun by bisexualhotchner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721771">island in the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualhotchner/pseuds/bisexualhotchner'>bisexualhotchner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage mention, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualhotchner/pseuds/bisexualhotchner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'I don’t know if I want to ruin you or love on you.’</p><p>‘Ruin me, please.’ Kise moaned, planting his feet on the bed to get enough leverage to fuck Aomine’s stilling fist.</p><p>‘It wasn't a question.’ </p><p> </p><p>This is about Kise taking Aomine on a vacation and those two doofs being hopelessly in love with each other. And yeah, having hot sex. This is mostly about them having sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>island in the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't just write a half-assed KagaKise at the beginning of the month and then leave it at that, no- my boy deserves a proper celebration. Happy birthday Kise!!! (Title inspired by the Weezer song of the same name.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kise woke up to the slight sensation of lips pressing small pecks along his cheekbone, foreign puffs of warm air fanning down his face and sending his soft blond locks trickling across his nose. It took him a little while to realize that he’s being loved on, and by the time he had fully come to his senses, the face hovering just above his own was joined by a heavy body pressing down along his, trapping him in long, muscled limbs and a now comfortable but soon to be scorching heat he had known too well from experience.</p><p> </p><p>‘Aominecchi.’ he breathed, lips curving into a slow smile. Aomine groaned low in his throat in return, partly in response to the nickname and partly because Kise had just started stretching underneath him with his arms thrown over his head, looking and feeling exactly like a contented kitten. It made Aomine think that if he tried long enough, he would find a spot that would make Kise purr upon petting.</p><p> </p><p>And come to think of it, he would be more than down for the search.</p><p> </p><p>‘What’s with this name again?’ he murmured, leaning down to mouth at the taut line of Kise’s throat, sighing into his skin as Kise let out a soft moan, half genuine and half teasing at his touch. When he lifted himself back up, Kise cracked one eyelid at him, his lashes fluttering sensitively in response to the sunlight hitting his face directly from the side. His eyes, opening tentatively in fear of taking in too much too fast, were liquid gold and cat-like, beautiful in their still cloudy confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Though he soon looked back at Aomine with a hunger that elicited focus and want. Aomine slept in the nude, his toned muscles rippling under his tanned skin, lively and deliciously darker from sunbathing, and the sight made Kise’s stomach burn up with lust. Not only was it an alluring sight, it had also reminded him of the previous night when they fell into bed together. Yesterday had been a long day with the multiple hours-long car drive to their reservation, and then all that time they spent at the beach playing volleyball with a group of college students they befriended there, so it did not come as a surprise that they didn’t fulfill what they came here for when they were finally alone and in a horizontal position.</p><p> </p><p>They did do a lot of heavy petting though. Just as Kise came back from his respective shower – Aomine claimed that the one he had at the beach was sufficient enough – he straddled his boyfriend’s waist, massaging his shoulders and down along his spine. It was more like kneading at his back muscles really, with all the allure of a house cat who had just learned to push their paws into the throw pillow on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Aomine had hummed in barely contained interest back then, and after Kise had leaned down to kiss the nape of his neck, everything became sort of a blur. One minute he got thrown off Aomine’s back and was manhandled into the mattress, wrists pinned down above his head, and in the next Aomine was suddenly kissing him, nudging his thighs apart to line up their hips and thrusting down against him, providing heat and friction where Kise so desperately needed it-</p><p> </p><p>‘Oi.’ Aomine’s annoyed voice snapped him back into reality, from the feverishly hot and wanton body above him in his memory, to the feverishly hot and wanton body above him in the present. Kise was blessing every day he could spend making out with him. ‘I said, what’s with the name again?’</p><p> </p><p>Kise hummed, blinking at him slowly as he stroked his fingertips up along Aomine’s chest in a downright seductive manner. ‘You don’t like it?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I can’t stand it.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah, well. I can’t stand your morning breath, so I guess we’re both making sacrifices.’ he grinned, sliding his fingers up to the back of Aomine’s neck, clasping his hands together and pulling him down firmly to kiss his waiting mouth. Aomine groaned into the kiss, already feeling overwhelmed just from the sensual slide of Kise’s tongue across his own. The tip of it gingerly touched the roof of Aomine’s mouth, dragging down behind his front teeth, obviously teasing him. Another small sound escaped Aomine’s lips, and when Kise opened his eyes to look at him, he looked like he was struggling, brows furrowed and shoulders shaking in an effort to refrain himself.</p><p> </p><p>That only riled Kise up. He wanted him to let go.</p><p> </p><p>‘Stop.’ Aomine breathed, his hand coming up to firmly hold Kise’s chin after another dirty kiss. He was already breathing a little harder, his eyes glinting a little wilder. Kise wanted to do more to deepen this response, make him feral, get him to tear him apart. Aomine was most beautiful and terrifying when he was just a little out of control, enough to hurt but not enough to forget to soothe.</p><p> </p><p>But Aomine was not having it, not today. He could press Kise up against the wall outside of school, just barely hiding their affair from the world, fumbling to push their jeans down just over their crotches, touching and taking and getting off both of them in a matter of minutes, only to disappear soon after they cleared up. He could wrestle him inside one of their houses when it was vacant aside from the two of them, opening him up with firm yet unrelenting strokes of his fingers, and shoving in deep with the preparation just barely enough to not hurt either of them.</p><p> </p><p>He had done so, because they hadn’t got much time, and because he was impatient, and because sometimes, Kise had wanted it too.</p><p> </p><p>Today, they had all the time in the world. Kise was beneath him, all sharp angles and smooth, flushed skin, parted lips wet and swollen with kisses, his golden hair fanned out around his head on the mattress like a halo, and his equally golden eyes shining like emeralds. He was way too ethereal to not be adored, worshipped – despite knowing exactly what he wanted, Aomine felt selfish enough to give him the kind of love he deserved, instead of the one he longed for.</p><p> </p><p>Kise seemed to be getting it, too. He huffed with a slight yet adorable pout, pressing his palm hard enough onto Aomine’s jaw to feel the bare prickle of his morning stubble, almost noticeable to the eye. Aomine grinned at him, knowing fully well how much Kise was into the rougher hairs on his face and the fact that he was shaving every morning. He nudged Kise’s thumb against his lips and lapped at it with his tongue, speaking with the tip of his finger curling into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>‘If you don’t like my morning breath, I can just suck your dick, ‘s fine.’ he mumbled, bobbing his head to take the full length of his thumb into his mouth as an indication. He smiled when Kise shuddered beneath him, flustered by the suggestion and the way he had been presented with it. One of Aomine’s hidden talents were being naturally skilled at making people embarrassed with his words, which Kise suspected had something to do with how confidently he said what he said. Another one was oral sex.</p><p> </p><p>Kise hooked his thumb behind Aomine’s lower teeth, earning him a lazy glance from under his dark lashes, his gaze questioning. And then he pulled him down by his jaw, crashing his lips against Aomine’s, licking into his mouth as he slid his hand up to tangle his fingers into short, dark locks of hair, surprisingly soft against his touch despite the lack of products.</p><p> </p><p>‘Make love to me, Daiki.’ Kise spoke onto his lips, his voice barely above a whisper. It was Aomine’s turn to blush, clicking his tongue in irritation that his boyfriend managed to perplex him after all.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ryouta, you idiot.’ he returned the favor of calling him by his first name, the added offense bearing no edge or meaning in his tone. He turned his face to press a gentle kiss to the top of Kise’s cheekbone, jutting out under his soft skin. Then he slid down, leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses along the sharp line of his jaw, the side of his neck, the stretch of skin on his collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>Kise stroked the deep valley between his shoulder blades and sighed happily as the onslaught continued downwards to his chest. He knew Aomine and his reactions more than anyone else on the world. Satsuki could’ve been a strong contender, having known him all their lives, but Kise was positive she didn’t know how speaking his first name fully like that, gently like a breeze and yet so full of love Kise felt more like choking than breathing out affected Aomine. She couldn’t know that whenever Kise spoke his first name like that, begged for him to love him like that softened every edge still left to him, melted away his coldness and left him pliant, warm and adapting under his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned out sharply when Aomine grazed a pink nipple with his teeth, his expression lax and eager, and his mouth breathing hotly against Kise’s chest. Kise shuddered and suddenly, Aomine’s hands were on him, sliding up and down his sides, soothing him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Will you let me take my time?’ Aomine asked, still mouthing at the downside of the firm, muscled breast. Kise groaned, thighs twitching where he instinctively pulled them up to bracket Aomine’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>‘I want you to hurry up and make me yours.’ he whined, dragging his nails down the nape of Aomine’s neck. He fluttered his lashes at the bruising sensation, biting back a growl of his own and then looked up to flash Kise a smirk to let him know: despite being under his spell, he’s still the one calling the shots.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m not above begging.’ Aomine said, kissing the top of Kise’s abs. They both knew well that he was. ‘Or would you like it more if I tied you up while I was gettin’ sweet on you?’ The answering hiss coming from Kise was enough to soften his expression, sighing to himself dreamily as he pressed a dirty kiss just above Kise’s belly button. ‘You’d like that, wouldn’t you. My pretty little Ryouta all tied up and begging for it. Hell, maybe I’d be into that too.’ he grinned, peeling the blanket off of Kise as he slid lower, pressing kisses into the trail of blonde hair on his abdomen. ‘But if all those girls who rub their clits on your face in magazines knew the kind of freaky shit you’re into, they would all run away screaming. Ain’t that right, Ryo~ta?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Gross.’ Kise grimaced, panting softly. ‘It’s a good thing they aren’t ever going to get in my bed.’</p><p> </p><p>Aomine looked up at him, his eyes widened in surprise. And then he smiled, holding his head up just enough that Kise could catch the curve of his lips before he dipped his face down to his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>‘I suppose you’re right.’ Aomine mumbled, and then took Kise’s erection in his hand, leaning down to gently lap at the head. His dick twitched against his tongue, Kise wincing with how sensitive he already was. Aomine pressed a few open-mouthed kisses along the underside of his shaft, feeling up the lazy throbs of his pulse, breathing hot air onto the already burning member. And when he was nosing against his slit, taking in his scent and flattening his wide tongue against his warm skin, Kise lost it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Daiki, <em>please</em>,’ he whined, fisting his bangs with one hand and scraping his blunt nails against Aomine’s raised shoulder with the other as Aomine slid down to take his cock into the wet cavern of his mouth. It was unbearably hot, smooth and firm and teasing as his tongue still worked the underside, but only when Aomine sucked with hollowed cheeks did Kise actually throw back his head against the mattress with a shocked moan.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hush, Ryouta.’ Aomine murmured, dragging his teeth ever-so-gently over the sensitive head of Kise’s cock. Kise had to bite the back of his hand to keep from screaming out. ‘What are we going to do when we get found out?’ he teased, even though they were both well aware that the staff probably knew why two twenty year old male would get a reservation for two with just one bed. If they didn’t, they were probably just plain stupid or ignorant. ‘You probably wouldn’t even do anything, would you?’ he continued with a raised brow, his hand stroking Kise heavy and tight in the meantime, his waiting mouth speaking directly above his dick, blowing cool air down his wetted length with every exhale. Kise’s back arched off the bed – it was downright torture, what Aomine was doing to him. ‘You’re already so far gone. Even if an entire basketball team came barging through that door, you’d probably just lie here and take whatever I give you, moaning like a whore. <em>Fuck</em>, you should see how you look.’ Aomine groaned, bringing his head down to sharply bite into the pale skin of Kise’s inner thigh, so close to his pelvis. ‘You’re so beautiful, so erotic, sweetheart. I don’t know if I want to ruin you or love you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Ruin me, please.’ Kise moaned, planting his feet on the bed to get enough leverage to fuck Aomine’s stilling fist. His voice always did it to him, and as a result, he was already getting close. ‘Daiki…’</p><p> </p><p>‘I wasn’t posing a question.’ Aomine said sternly, releasing him altogether. Kise let out a loud sob, his hips moving relentlessly, seeking friction that was not there anymore. Aomine just smiled and sat back on his heels, stroking his clean hand up and down Kise’s thigh to ease him down a little.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss to his knee, smiling softly against his skin. ‘You’re still with me, pretty boy?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck you.’ Kise spat, sweating and panting like he’d just sprinted from one end of the court to the other. Aomine muffled a laugh into the inside of his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s the plan.’ he grinned, vibrations of his deep voice sending shivers down the entire length of Kise’s body. He laid his hand across Kise’s stomach, his palm turned upwards, crooking his finger in an inviting motion. ‘Hurry up and pass me the lube so I can get on with it, will you?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You didn’t say please.’ Kise mumbled, but he already moved to shuffle closer to the bedside drawer.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you going to lecture me about manners?’ Aomine snorted, turning Kise’s lower body by the hips when he twisted his torso to reach into the drawer. Kise yelped at the sudden action: he loved being manhandled. It reminded him just how much bigger and stronger Aomine was, even if he only had a few centimeters on him when it came to height.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oi, you’re acting all bratty today.’ Aomine straddled the backs of his thighs, sliding his hands down to firmly grab both of his cheeks, massaging them between his fingers. Kise groaned into the sheets, his erection pressed flush against the mattress. ‘Are you playing at getting spanked?’</p><p> </p><p>The question was not even his regular teasing. Sometimes, when they had one of their houses to themselves and Kise was incredibly worked up, and there was an uncomfortable buzz under his skin, he asked Aomine to do that to him. Beat his ass a nice cherry red, just enough to hurt and make him feel it, make his skin raw and his world spin. Aomine never really objected, but Kise knew that it wasn’t one of his favorite things to do in bed – he hadn’t really loved hurting him, even if it wasn’t all that serious. And he wasn’t fond of Kise’s tears spilling from his eyes in the meantime, if his eagerness and wiping them away was any indication.</p><p> </p><p>Kise breathed out, taking his time to figure out what he wanted. He clenched his fingers around the sheets once, twice, trying to focus inwardly at the sensations in his body. He was aroused, awfully so, but he didn’t necessarily feel that restless hum all over.</p><p> </p><p>‘No.’ he heard as Aomine released the breath he had been holding in ever since he articulated his question. Kise reached back to give him the lotion, and flashed a cheeky smile at him just over his shoulder. ‘Do as you wish, Aominecchi.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Shut the fuck up, I swear.’ Aomine groaned, lifting himself up and bending over Kise’s back to bite at his shoulder. Kise giggled, the sound cut off by a gasp as one of Aomine’s fingers reached his entrance, gently nudging at the muscles, the tip probing and circling his hole.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his dexterous finger slipped inside, and it took so much of Kise’s willpower to not throw his head back and risk colliding with Aomine, who was laying gentle kisses on the nape of his neck as a distraction. The lube was cool against his insides, but quickly warmed up as Aomine started to thrust shallowly into him, stroking the smooth skin he was so mesmerized by.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re so hot.’ he breathed against Kise’s neck, kissing the very corner of his jaw where he could still reach as he twisted and fucked his finger into him. Kise’s arms shook with the effort to hold him upright. ‘So good to me. You can take another, right?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t-, <em>fuck</em>.’ Kise moaned, trembling when Aomine’s finger slid free with a wet sound. Aomine paused above him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. He was surprisingly attentive bed, but right now, it was feeding more into Kise’s annoyance than his adoration for him. ‘D-don’t ask, just give me.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh.’ Aomine leaned back, squirting more lube into his hand and lining his cupped fingers up against Kise’s hole, letting it slide to his fingertips so he could directly push the liquid into his ass. Kise jumped at the sensation, his heated walls clenching around the foreign lotion sliding in, and then the two long, strong fingers pushing deep down into him. Aomine’s heat was permanently gone from his back, and Kise could almost see him kneeling behind him, focusing on the way his fingers disappeared into his tight hole, knuckle by knuckle. He couldn’t look however he tried, but he imagined his thick cock throbbing at the sight, and he all but drooled onto the mattress from the mental image.</p><p> </p><p>‘Open up your legs, that’s it.’ Aomine whispered, his voice raspy and raw as he pushed Kise’s thighs to the sides, never once stalling the movements of his other hand. Courtesy of almost two decades of intensive basketball, Kise thought idly. He pressed his waist just a little bit lower as he nudged upwards with his fingers inside, the small gesture making him feel totally used and toyed with, and it turned him on even more.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you want to come?’ he asked, kissing the base of Kise’s spine fondly. His free hand was grabbing at the back of his thigh, stroking a thumb along the crevice under his ass. Up until then, he avoided hitting his prostate, crossing and scissoring his fingers instead for effective work, favoring it over momentary pleasure. But now he finally remembered to ask Kise’s opinion on the matter. So chivalry wasn’t dead after all.</p><p> </p><p>Kise shook his sweaty bangs out of his face, pulling himself upright like he was coming up for air. ‘I wanna come with you inside.’ he slurred, instinctively sliding his knees further apart when he felt a third finger nudging against his entrance. Aomine sighed happily.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re so romantic.’ he smiled, leaning down to kiss the valley between Kise’s shoulder blades. Kise braced himself for the stretch, moaning when Aomine curled his fingers inside, careful to not hit his sweet spot. Aomine reached around to stroke his chest, down across his stomach, just barely grazing his erection before coming up to curl loosely around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>‘Aominecchi, please.’ Kise gasped, earning himself a firm squeeze around his throat.</p><p> </p><p>‘Who do you belong to?’ Aomine demanded harshly. He pushed his thumb and forefinger into the dips under Kise’s jaw, applying pressure until Kise started to feel light-headed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Daiki…’ he wheezed, his hands clutching at Aomine’s wrist to pull his palm more onto his neck. Aomine kept his hand still, unrelenting, and yet continued to fuck three fingers into Kise’s wet, squelching hole. He curled them downwards pointedly, finally aiming straight for his prostate – Kise’s eyes rolled back into his head as he wailed pathetically.</p><p> </p><p>‘Let me hear you say it, Ryouta.’ Aomine licked behind his ear, biting at his pierced lobe. ‘C’mon, who do you belong to?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m… D-Daiki’s…’ he sobbed. Aomine’s fingers halted all movements inside of him, with all three fingers digging into his prostate. ‘I’m yours…’</p><p> </p><p>‘See? It wasn’t that hard.’ Aomine released him so quickly that Kise felt his head spin. His asshole clenched around nothing, a wheezing sound rattling his throat as air rushed into him unobstructed, blood resuming its circulation and making his face feel warm. ‘Face to face or from behind?’ he asked conversationally, and Kise wanted to hurl a pillow at his face.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he grabbed one and shoved it under his own hips.</p><p> </p><p>‘Face to face.’ he flopped down on his back, turning partly with Aomine’s support on his legs and partly by his own remaining strength. It wasn’t a lot, given that his limbs already felt like jello, but he could do this much. ‘You like seeing my face when you fuck me, right? It turns you on.’ he purred, stroking his hands up Aomine’s arms, feeling the muscles flex and harden under his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He was meant to be teasing, but Aomine’s half-lidded eyes and serious tone took him by surprise. ‘You always turn me on.’ he whispered, reaching down to line himself up against Kise’s gaping hole, hissing when the tip bumped against the ridges. Kise slid his hands up to hold onto his shoulders, gripping tighter as the head of Aomine’s cock pushed into him, a blunt pressure against his abused hole.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up, taking in the look on Aomine’s face as he reached for the lube to put some on his already leaking cock. There was a flush high on his cheeks and across his nose, a few focused wrinkles between his brows as he tried to contain himself. His chin was shadowed by just the barest hint of morning stubble, and when he glanced down to look into his eyes, his own were dark and sweet, pupils blown wide inside his deep blue colored irises. Suddenly, Kise felt like he was staring right into the bottom of the ocean, sinking deeper and deeper until breathing became a long forgotten luxury.</p><p> </p><p>‘You okay?’ Aomine rasped, his voice dropping even lower as he pushed deeper into him. He had to swallow a groan halfway inside, when Kise clenched around him.</p><p> </p><p>‘U-huh.’ Was all Kise could muster, his mouth hanging open, his muscles taut with the effort to take Aomine’s cock. ‘You’re gettin’ good at this…’</p><p> </p><p>‘What, fucking you?’ Aomine snorted, stroking his hands along Kise’s sides, trying to soothe him down. ‘Have I not been good at it before?’</p><p> </p><p>‘With that dick?’ Kise grinned, dropping one hand down to cling to Aomine’s waist, coaxing him to move closer, push deeper. They both knew Aomine was a decent size, and that Kise was most into it. ‘I mean, the rough stuff. Pushing me around and being mean.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ve been training for that ever since we met, dumbass.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You know that’s different.’ he argued, reaching down to cup Aomine’s cheek in his hand. They both sighed when Aomine bottomed out, a satisfied sound erupting from their throats. Kise was tempted to leave it at that, but Aomine leaned down to press his lips against his forehead, something he always does to silently communicate his affection, and suddenly he was flooded with emotions bursting up his chest, compressing his lungs and threatening to drown him if he didn’t put them down somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>‘I know you love me… I know that you do these kinds of things to me because you love me.’ he gasped, heat and electricity taking over his body as Aomine reached around his leg to hold up his thigh, rolling his hips in shallow circles. ‘You do it because I like it, and I-‘ A high, keening moan interrupted his wrecked voice, straining with the effort to simply get the words out. Aomine tried again to hit his prostate, barely missing this time but unwilling to lean back in order to be more precise with his thrust: he was perfectly content leaning over Kise, breathing in the same air as him, watching his expression as he fell apart underneath him. And what an expression it was, he thought lovingly, his gaze hungrily drinking up the way Kise’s sensitive, light skin flushed pink everywhere in blotches, how his lashes turned dark and thick as tears started to come to his eyes and he tried and failed to blink them away. His mouth, swollen with kisses and wet with saliva, hung open with all the noises and moans escaping his throat, not even attempting to keep his voice down at this point.</p><p> </p><p>‘-I love you so much.’ Kise sobbed, the sudden declaration taking Aomine by surprise and leaving him dumbfounded for a moment. ‘Daiki, Daiki, I love you, I love you <em>so much,</em>’</p><p> </p><p>It was enough to tip Aomine over the edge, hoisting Kise’s leg up mercilessly onto his arm and driving into him full force, aim and carefulness be damned. Kise cried out desperately, arms flying out to find some leverage on his boyfriend’s back, grasping and scratching until he managed to get a grip on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Fuck,</em>’ Aomine gasped, reaching up to grab into Kise’s hair, never once halting the punishing movements of his hips. The room was filled with the sounds of wet skin slapping against each other, Kise’s obscenely pleasured voice that reached higher and became more frantic as a shift in the angle caused Aomine to hit his prostate dead on. Aomine’s sharp gasps and hoarse moans blended into the mix as a background noise, some kind of a base rhythm that settled the entire mood of the symphony, even if to the human ear it was barely discernible.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ryouta…’ he groaned, switching the speedy rhythm for deeper and more profound thrusts. Kise felt like he reached up to his throat, pleasure wringing his body so forcefully that all of his muscles were tensing with the effort to hold onto Aomine.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit, I’m not going to last long</em>, Aomine thought, untangling his fingers from Kise’s hair with the least amount of pulling to brace his hand against the headboard. They’d got dangerously close to hitting their heads against the hardwood, Kise especially – and he intended to make him see stars in an entirely different way.</p><p> </p><p>‘Can you come for me, baby?’ he murmured just a little out of breath, bending down to kiss and bite the sensitive skin under Kise’s jaw. Kise offered a wrecked moan in reply.</p><p> </p><p>‘N-<em>noo</em>…’</p><p> </p><p>‘C’mon, I know you can do it.’ Aomine cooed playfully, licking a line up the side of his face as his cock drove into him deep. Kise’s entire body jolted like he had been electrified, his head falling back on the mattress with a punched-out sound. Aomine lowered his stomach on purpose, feeling Kise’s neglected cock throb and grind against him with a weak roll of his hips, soaked in precum and what remaining saliva was still on his shaft. ‘You wanted to come with me inside of you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘That doesn’t mean-‘ Kise’s attempts were cut short when Aomine easily moved his hips by the hand still tucked under them, raising him higher and making him more vulnerable to the direct onslaught on his prostate.</p><p>And just like that, Kise was coming with a shout, his nails tearing into Aomine’s skin on his shoulders, body shuddering with every twitch of his dick that sent cum across both of their toned torsos. Aomine leaned his forehead against his, briefly looking at his ejaculating cock, hissing and bolting upright when his orgasm caused Kise to tighten up around him, sucking him deep into his wet, tight heat.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m gonna come inside.’ Aomine managed, more matter-of-factly than he thought he could muster at the moment, his grip bruising on Kise’s hips as he used his wrecked body to chase his own pleasure. Kise managed a groan, as much an agreement as anything else, sighing when Aomine emptied his load into him, filling him up to the brim.</p><p> </p><p>Aomine’s body went lax with his orgasm, propping himself up on his elbows to keep himself from crashing down on Kise’s body under him. Kise, however, had another idea – when he gathered himself together enough to wrap his arms around Aomine’s broad back, he tipped him just a little, his arms sliding out from under him and landing on top of him, bringing out a groan from the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re so fucking stupid, why’d you do that?’ Aomine mumbled into Kise’s shoulder where his face was smashed against it. His voice lacked its’ usual bite yet again, and it made Kise smile with barely contained giddiness.</p><p> </p><p>‘I like your weight on top of me.’ Kise hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Aomine’s head. Aomine propped his chin up onto the mattress above his shoulder, staring at him with his eyes searching.</p><p> </p><p>‘You pervert.’ he managed, earning him a raspy chuckle. Aomine turned to kiss his neck, not with any intent: just because he could, and because he was attracted to that neck. And the dumb head on top of it. Actually, most of the things attached to it were fine. ‘Seriously though, have you seen a therapist lately? It’s probably not normal to have this many kinks.’</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s totally normal.’ Kise argued, but the fight in him dissipated when Aomine shifted to pull his softening cock out of him, causing him to squirm and gasp. In turn, he grinned and kissed the blush creeping high on Kise’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>‘How’s it feel?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You know damn well how it feels.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I just wanna hear your thoughts about it.’ Aomine shrugged, laying back down on him and pressing his mouth lazily onto his collarbone. Sweat was pooling in the dip under his neck, and he considered licking it for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>‘It feels…’ Kise’s arms shook where they were draped over Aomine’s shoulders. ‘Feels good. Feels amazing, it feels like I want to stay like this forever.’</p><p> </p><p>‘It would be a bit difficult to play basketball, don’t you think?’ Aomine smirked smugly, nudging his nose against the faint outline of a blue vein on Kise’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>‘I only want to play against you anyway.’ he huffed, reaching up with one hand to idly scratch the back of Aomine’s skull. He was rewarded with an appreciative hum.</p><p> </p><p>‘Real romantic.’ Aomine rolled his eyes, lifting himself on his elbows so he could lean over Kise and kiss that alluring, smart mouth of his.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yeah</em>, he thought. <em>I love you, too.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Aominecchi, you haven't even asked if I remember the safeword!'</p><p>'Huh? Like you could forget a word like "basketball", dumbass.'<br/>-<br/>Ahaha, how do you even write a fic with light BDSM and then forget to include a scene with the safeword? Anyway, this is the longest and most consistent smutty oneshot I've ever written. I will gladly take criticism, advice, comment, appreciation, kudos, a pet puppy, and I'd even like to know if anyone had horny moments reading this. I hope you guys enjoyed, and again, happy birthday to my favorite animated Gemini!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>